


Illusory Rescue

by Rosesontherocks



Series: Wild's Magic Shop AU [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Fantasy, Mild Depiction of Violence, Wild's Magic Shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesontherocks/pseuds/Rosesontherocks
Summary: “Wild? Wild are you there?” He makes turn after turn, looking around the trees for any other signs. “Twilight, please! Anyone answer me!”“There’s no point in wasting your voice like that, they aren’t here.”Warriors froze as he heard the sound of the small squeaky voice, “Who said that?”“Me dummy, look down.”





	Illusory Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for the Wild's Magic Shop AU, created by the lovely Larxicana here on Ao3 in the Linked Universe Discord!

It was supposed to have been another break week for Warriors. A pause between jobs to spend time and find leisure at Wild’s shop, laughter in the garden, questioning some of the food choices of Sky, sarcastic banter with The Married Couple always tied at the hip. A true smile on his lips as he felt the odd relaxing essence of this small pocket of vast joy in the Kingdom of Hyrule. 

But of course, in a life that leaves him always running back and forth between odd jobs, not even his home could remain a place of peace. 

The first sign should have been the fact that neither Wild nor Twilight had responded to his texts and his calls. He always made sure to check that he was still allowed to take the cushions for a bed for his time with them. Of course, he had ignored that warning bell and let himself believe in the assumption that they had been so accustomed to the drill, that there was no longer a need for them to give the continuous agreement. 

The next was the fact that normally when he reached the halfway point from his apartment to the path that gave him a shortcut through the woods, Time would be there to join him the rest of the way. But today, there was no Time, just the sound of canaries singing bells of what Warriors now realizes was alarms. A cry that something was no longer the same in the forest, a missing piece. Instead of the same alarm shared with the birds, Warriors only felt a confusion that gave an extra speed to his steps. 

It wasn’t till he saw the door of the shop broken off its hinges, a small trailing of a red that Warriors had become almost to acquainted with in his time, that a bout of anxiety began to fill inside his chest. 

He dashed inside, eyes frantically scanning the first floor as he shouted the others names, desperate to hear one of them answer him. He moved to the next floor, even tempted to look into the basement, but even then he knew better than to betray his friend’s trust despite their absence. 

He hurries back outside around to the back of the shop, following where the horrid scarlet trail led him. A moment of hope, yet upon opening the gate, there was no one to be seen. 

Warriors breath hitched, chest tightening as he fought the urge to fall to his knees. There was more of the garden to explore. He couldn’t let this panic stop him, he was a god damn soldier after all. If he gave in now, who would be there to help his loved ones? 

“Wild? Wild are you there?” He makes turn after turn, looking around the trees for any other signs. “Twilight, please! Anyone answer me!” 

“There’s no point in wasting your voice like that, they aren’t here.”  
Warriors froze as he heard the sound of the small squeaky voice, “Who said that?” 

“Me dummy, look down.” 

Warriors did as the voice instructed, slowly looking down at the grass to see a...tiny mouse-like creature staring up at him. A creature dressed like a little person, who had just spoken clear words to him. 

“Ah perfect, I’m hallucinating now,” He knew he was worried, but he hadn’t thought he had been driven to this level of insanity. 

“Hallucinating? I’ll have you know I am very real scarf man.” 

“Ah, sure you are,” Warriors brushes a hand through his hair, words turning to whispers, “It’s just the panic Link, he called you something Legend did. Maybe the food I ate, it did taste off, I bet it was laced. Hylia, it must have been laced. I’m never going there again.” 

“Uh, scarf man? If you’re done with talking to yourself, could we get back to the important fact that our friends have been taken?” 

“Taken? What do you mean taken?” 

It was that moment that Warriors felt something hit his back with a hard thumping noise and the sound of a chime like yell. 

“Hyrule! Did you find them?” The tiny creature, Warriors vaguely remembering Wild calling a brownie based off their looks, asks as he scuttles around Warriors. 

“It was hunters Four! They got everybody! What are we going to do?” 

Warriors turned, only to be given another seemingly living and moving fairy tale of Wild’s. A fairy dressed in worn, dirty robes and a pair of shining pink wings. Wings fluttering as the other small being made sure they weren’t injured after the collision. 

“Great, whatever that chef put in my food is making me feel my illusions now too!” 

The brownie referred to as Four, rolled his eyes, face meeting his palm, “I just told you we aren’t illusions.” 

“And I’m not a soldier, but that doesn’t matter,” Warriors shifts his attention back to the fairy called Hyrule, “My friends have been captured...I don’t know how my own imagination could know that. ” 

Hyrule shares a look with Four, almost besting the same sass Warriors could manage. 

“You know what? If it gets you to listen, then sure, we’re illusions you’re making up.” 

“Hah!” 

“But that isn’t important,” Four shouts as he climbs onto Warrior’s leg, “We need to go and save our friends. They’re in grave danger.” 

“Say no more, lead the way little fairy. We can discuss a plan on the move.”

Hyrule raises an eyebrow at him, “Really? It takes you a whole three minutes to debate whether we’re illusions or not, but you don’t even question where we need to go or who the people we’re up against are?” 

“I said we’d discuss on the way.” 

Without asking, Warriors scoops up Four and places the Brownie in the folds of his scarf. A small sign of protest at first, but is quickly silenced as Four is reminded how much quicker their travel will be. 

Warriors let Hyrule lead, the path they seek narrow through the dense brush of the trees. Branches catching against Warrior’s clothing that he can barely see. The forest losing the sky, as it threw the trio into a darkness Warriors doesn’t think even Flora could explain. 

The air is cold here, Warriors thankful that he had yet to change out of his armor, allowing him protection even as a chill ran down his spine. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and the two creatures in hopes of easing their shaking bodies against his chest. It wasn’t long that Warriors felt that he had been walking for miles, what had only been a few minutes, felt like hours in this part of the forest so unfamiliar without a light. At least he had the little ones who continued to bicker with him about what to do, share hopeful words to lift their spirits about the state their friends would be in.

They eventually come to a clearing, the grounds barren and lifeless, wilted flowers broken at the stems, and grass smashed flat by mistreatment of footsteps. In the center was a small building resembling a cottage, dull stone walls with a roof made of splitting oakwood. No windows to be seen, but the only light source coming from large lanterns bolted next to the main entrance. Standing in front of the door was a man that stood lazily, messy bleach blonde hair, a crossbow in his hands, and dressed in leathers with a pelt of rabbit hides that made Warriors's gut drop. 

“This is the place,” Hyrule whispers as he escapes the safety of Warriors scarf, floating behind a nearby bush to remain hidden. 

Warriors nods, “Alright, Four what do you think? I could create a diversion but even then we’d have to find a way to open the door.” 

Before he could respond as he moved to Warriors's shoulders, Four was cut off by Hyrule. 

“I say we just punch him! Steal his keys and then we can get inside!” 

Four sighed, “Hyrule we can’t just go up and punch him. He may alert others.” 

“So we punch him really hard! And I can use my magic to make him sleep longer!” 

“That’s no different than the last plan you made.” 

Warriors held his chin in his hand, “Actually that’s not a bad idea.” 

“Are you crazy?” 

“Well I am talking to two illusions right now, so I’m going to go with yes,” Warriors can’t help but sneer. 

“Fine, we’ll go with Hyrule’s idea for step one, but what about after that? We don’t know what we’re going to face inside. Not to mention what charms or enchanted bindings we might have to break.” 

“Right, you said these were magic hunters,” Warriors shakes his head, “Obviously just bounty hunters, but you know what? It fits the theme.” 

He sets down Four so he can look at him properly, “I still don’t understand though. I know you said that these hunters didn’t get to either of you because of your size, but you’re in my head. Doesn’t that mean they were coming for me too?” 

Hyrule snorts, “Oh please, with the protections that the others have put on you, I’d be amazed if Hylia could find you walking around.” 

“What?” 

“What I mean to say is that we’re safe. They can’t sense us or our magic as long as we stick together.” 

“Then together we stay, little private.” 

Four rested his hands on his hips, “Excuse me, what did you just call me?” 

“Well, if I have to be Scarf Man, then you’re my Little Private. Now come on, any moment longer and I think Hyrule will go against the guard without us,” He gestures over to the fairy whose wings were fluttering almost as fast as hummingbirds. 

Without further hesitation, the trio attacked. Warriors charged full force at the guard, his prized sword pulled from its sheath as he swung the hilt at the guard who, by his luck, hadn’t noticed him coming. In one fluid sweep, the enemy fell, leaving an opening for Hyrule to fly in with Four, dropping the Brownie onto Warriors’s shoulder as if they had done this many times before, while chanting something under his breath. 

Warriors was taken aback as behind the guard’s eyelids glowed a faint light blue color before he heard the sounds of a deep snore escape their lips. He was going to need a rest after all this too. 

With a quick nod to Hyrule, he helped the fairy search through the guard’s pockets, keeping his scarf over them as they worked. It didn’t take long to find their metallic ticket to the inside, though it would have been less complicated if Hyrule and Warriors hadn’t fought over which key was the right one. 

With a simple click, they unlocked the door. Warriors was careful as he slowly opened the door, hand gripping tighter against the hilt. 

It was a single large room stone floors and walls, no carpets, no visible doors or traps. Only a lit fireplace that crackled and reflected off the vast collection of hunter’s equipment that hung against the walls. In the center, a figure was sleeping soundly, a jeweled and oddly shining dagger resting on their thighs. It was another man, hair a wavy dirty blonde, simple clothes and a tattoo underneath his eye reflecting a reversed symbol anyone in Hyrule would recognize. A betrayer of Hyrule, an enemy to the people. 

“Four, I need you to check the corners, the weapons, anything that could lead to a secret entrance or clue. Hyrule? Think you’ve got anything that could help to make sure we won’t trigger anything?” His voice barely a whisper. 

“I could just go over there and put them to sleep too. It’s an easy spell for me.” 

“And expose your magic to whoever that is before you get there? No way. Remember what Four said? We’re staying together. Even if you’re just in my mind, I’m not going to lose another of my squadron.” 

“Well, I have a special dust I can use that reveals things for me.” 

“Perfect,” He says while he slips off his shoes, leaving his socks, “I’m going to walk with you to keep you under my cloak, Four?”  
The Brownie nods and quietly makes his way to the left of the room and begins to hop onto the lowest shelf to start looking. At the same time, Hyrule opened the pouch on the side of his hip and pulled out a jar far larger than what should have been able to fit. Warriors uncorks it, watching as a dark green powder flies out of its containment. Hyrule reaches in with both hands, scooping up two tiny handfuls of the dust and blows it into the doorway, watching it spread rapidly through the room. They wait, watching as the dust seems to be collecting to the surfaces as if they’re highlighting them. It covers the rocking chair and the items on the walls, and before Four can give them a look of defeat, the particles make a weird mountainous shape in the air spreading from next to the fireplace and across a large empty part of the wall. 

The trio did not need to voice what they were all thinking. They found them. 

Warriors stepped inside, avoiding the stones with dust collected over them, twisting and turning, Hyrule holding onto the ends of his scarf to keep it from knocking into anything. As they came face to face with their friend’s captor, Warriors could feel a rage build inside of him. He lifted his sword, slamming it into the unsuspecting hunter’s chest, the blade glowing as does the tips of his hair. Something only Hyrule and Four seem to notice, Warriors filled with determination to protect his friends. 

When he comes to, Warriors stares a bit in shock, but snaps out of it when he hears Hyrule speak. 

“Woah.” 

“Holy shit,” Four responds to the fairy, somehow on Warriors shoulder again. “Now I know why the others stressed putting this many charms on you. Hylia Scarf man, You didn’t have to go that hard.”

Warriors just shook his head, “I didn’t mean to. I just, I saw their blade and just thought of them hurting the others and then…”

He remembered the corner, running over to the green dusted outline, feeling the floor for anything. He studies the outline to the ground, feeling it until he comes into contact with a tarp. Warriors grabs underneath the fabric, pulling it over his head so fast, the little ones had to hold on not to be blown away with it. 

They were all there, tied up in different kinds of odd bonds and cuffs, but they were there and they were alive. The first to react was Sky, who opened his eyes the minute he saw the light. He blinked a few times, to adjust and Warriors could see the moment of shock from seeing his friend and the scene behind him. 

“Wa’ars?” He barely manages to articulate behind the cloth tied in his mouth.  
Warriors pulls the cloth from Sky’s mouth, “Hey Sleepyhead, didn’t think you’d be the first to wake.” 

“How did you find us? Wait, is that,” Sky was looking directly at Four and Hyrule who were trying to quietly make hand motions at Sky in hopes Sky wouldn’t mention them. 

“Sky, I know you like to do this sometimes, where you try to get me to believe something is actually there, but can we not? I just killed a bad guy, another is somehow still knocked out, I’m pretty sure I’m very high right now, and we need to wake the others.” 

Warriors stands back up to grab his sword, pulling it from the enemy with a disturbed look before continuing, “Like I said, I don’t need you trying to indulge in seeing my hallucinations, cause I know that’s what you’re looking at.” 

“They’re not hallucinations, though?” 

“And you’re not tied up in a rope that’s knotted in a way I’ve never seen before.” 

“Well, I can’t argue you with that logic.”

“Great, so we agree, now hold still please.” 

Warriors sets Sky free and with his help they’re able to rouse at least Time and Twilight the other of the least injured, freeing them with Help from Hyrule’s Magic and Four’s little hands to pick at some of the mechanisms. Twilight paid less attention to Warriors and more towards helping Sky get the last of the restraints off of Wild, Legend, Ravio and especially off of the youngest, Wind. However, like Sky, Time studied Warriors for a few moments, his every stoic, ever watchful gaze giving no hint to what he was thinking. 

Time quirked an eyebrow, “So you know about them?” 

“The bounty hunter? Yeah, I had to track a few a couple months ago.” 

“No, Four and Hyru-” His eyebrows fell flat as he felt Warriors’s hand cover his mouth. 

“Time, I’m not in the mood right now to repeat things. So let’s just leave so I can get some rest and forget the feverish parts of this rescue mission by morning, okay?” 

Time pushed Warriors’s hand away and pushed himself up, “Don’t do that again and we’ve got ourselves a deal.” 

A bit of laughter escaped Time after his words, met with Warriors nervous chuckling as he still wasn’t quite use to the harsh tone of Time’s sarcasm.  
“Come on Hero, let’s go home.” 

Luckily, it wasn’t hard to get themselves back home. Whatever Hyrule had done to that guard still affected him, even keeping him asleep when Time stepped on his hand trying to adjust his weight carrying Wind and Ravio. Warriors had taken the lead, insisting his illusions knew where to go, a weak legend leaning heavily against him but refusing to be carried. In the back was Twilight who carried Wild over his shoulder and Sky, who every now and then looked over his shoulder to make sure the group wasn’t being followed. 

It was past midnight when the group finally made it back to Wild’s shop. Warriors had immediately called back Wind’s Granny after he saw the voice calls she left, letting her know that he and Wind were safe and he’d take Wind home. Meanwhile, the rest were as usual, given a free place to rest in the Store by Twilight who was already carrying Wild upstairs, grumbling about how much it’d be to fix the door. Time paced back and forth in front of the store humming a tune and waving his hand every few moments, similar to how Hyrule had cast his spell. 

At the thought of the fairy’s name, Warriors realized he hadn’t seen Hyrule or Four after they had entered the store and things had calmed. He took this as a sign of relief, glad to know that whatever had inflicted him must have been starting to wear off. 

With one last goodbye to the rest, it was long last leg of the journey as Warriors carried Wind, bundled up in his scarf, back to his Granny’s. By then, they were both exhausted and Warriors was thankful that Wind’s Granny let him stay on the couch. 

Lying down, just as sleep was about to take over him, Warriors couldn’t help but wonder one last time how his mind had created such vivid illusions, or specifically such detailed myths. 

By morning his curious thoughts had left him. The whole night vague in his mind aside from the general idea of what he had done for his friends. 

That is until he found himself looking at a new drawing in Wild’s house after going back to make sure everyone was still alright. He assumed it must have been made by a customer and he just hadn’t noticed before. The image was honestly well made, but brightly colored as if filled in by a child, and clearly didn’t seem like Wild’s usual style. The subject, the part that truly stood out to him, was three figures. A giant between two little creatures, a fairy with pink wings and a little mouse-like creature that sat on the giant’s shoulder. 

Warriors smiled, the imagination of children these days.


End file.
